


Red and Blue

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of turtlecest works featured the blue and red banded ninja turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

 

They got together when they were twenty years old and were together for seven years before a stupid argument tore them apart and they had been even more at each other’s throats than they had ever been before. 

Thirteen years later, they still hated each other as much as the day they broke up, but they also missed each other, missed the intimacy. He knew for a fact that Raph didn’t even wait a week before sleeping with someone else and Leo could smell it on him, which had only made him angrier. 

He counted every different scent that covered Raphael. Within the first year Raphael had slept with ten different people, having very short relationships and then in the following twelve years he had slept with thirty-five other people, it seems that after Leo, Raphael could hardly keep a relationship and when they failed he went on the rebound. 

As for Leonardo, he hadn’t slept with anyone in the first year of their breakup, or the second or the third, but on the fourth, on a visit to Usagi’s home world he had slept with the rabbit and formed a relationship, but that had only lasted eight years as the rabbit had died during a battle, which had torn Leo apart.

And it wasn’t that long after, after thirteen years, they had slept together again, and had ‘re started’ their relationship. But they both worried that they would repeat what they had been through previously. 

They were both envious of the relationship their younger brothers had, they’d been together for twenty-two years, sure they had their spats but they never broke up, they’d even married ten years into their relationship, they’d been married for twelve years and there was him and Raph, who couldn’t keep their relationship for even a decade. 

But it was Raph, and he was worth it, even though they put each other through a lot. 

 

* * *

 

“Raph, please, you know I hate it when you blindfold me-ah!” Leo exclaimed as a pair of teeth dug into his inner thigh right near where plastron met skin. “Mm.” he muffled, trying not to swear. 

“What was that?” Raph grinned, and even though Leo couldn’t see it, he could _feel_ it. 

“Sh-shut up.” Leo said, turning his face so that it was half in the pillow his head was resting on and Raph let his teeth glide up and down Leo’s inner thighs until goosebumps became visible and he chuckled. 

“Ya like that, don’cha?”

“Mm.” 

“I’m just gonna keep doin’ this unless ya talk to me.” Raph said and Leo turned his head.

“Hello.” he said, grinning at the red banded turtle.

“Hey.” Raph said, taking off the blindfold and letting his mate’s eyes adjust before going back down to bite on his inner thigh.

“F-Raph! You said you weren’t going to do that again!”

“I lied.” he grinned up at his partner who rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you.”

“Love ya too.”

 

* * *

 

“Raph?” A quiet voice said from the door and said turtle turned around to see his youngest brother stood at the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” he asked and Raph nodded from where he was sat, in his hammock. “I was wondering if you wanted to...talk?”

“No.”

“Donnie said it might be good for you to talk out how you’re feeling.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Raph it’s been hard on all of us, but we know it hit you the most, please, talk to us, don’t shut us out.” Mikey begged, his blue eyes wide and Raph looked away to prevent himself falling prey to them. 

“Maybe some other time.”

“You’ve been saying that for three months.”

“Then give me a while more.”

“Raph?”

“Leave.”

“What?”

“Leave, now.” Raph said, growling and Mikey didn’t question him any further, just made his way quickly out of his older brother’s room and came face to face with his mate, Donnie.

“Still not speaking?” Donnie asked. 

“No.” 

“He’s has to sometime.”

“Donnie, let’s face it, if it was me who was tortured and killed, would you really want to talk about it and how you were feeling?” Mikey asked and Donnie looked down to the ground. 

“No.”

“Exactly, all we can do is asked him every week, he’ll talk eventually.”

“I suppose so.” 

 

* * *

 

Raphael was knocked off his feet, spun around on the floor so that he was lying on his shell and was pinned by forest green arms. 

“Cheat.” Raph seethed and Leo chuckled. 

“It’s not like you were fighting fairly.” Leo shot back and then pressed his lips against Raph’s in a hard kiss and whilst Leo was focused on the kiss, Raph was focused on something else. Whilst Leo was distracted he made his move and spun Leo around so that he was above the other. 

“What-?”

“Heh.” Raph laughed and kissed Leo just as hard as their previous kiss when they were disturbed by another voice in the dojo.

“ _Dudes_ really? This a public place.” Their youngest brother complained before leaving, mumbled something that they didn’t hear. The two laughed and continued their kiss, just remembered to move to the bedroom for what followed.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Raph expected to see when he walked into his and Leo’s shared bedroom, which had previously been Leonardo’s before the two had moved in together, was his mate sitting at the edge of the bed, his mask stained with tears which were still falling. 

“Leo?”

“Raph...”

“What’s wrong?” Raph said, kneeling down in front of his mate. 

“I don’t know.” Leo answered honestly and Raph cupped his mate’s chin, bringing it up so that he could look into his hazel eyes. 

“You sure it ain’t anything, a lot’s happened recently.”

“I know...I just can’t pinpoint what’s wrong, I just feel like crap.” Leo said and Raph was slightly stunned at the swearing, not matter how minor it was. 

“Okay, ya wanna...cuddle?” Raph asked, and Leo nodded and then let Raphael undress him along with himself before they got into bed, Leo resting head on Raph’s chest. 

Even though it hurt his manly pride, cuddling, he’d do anything to make Leo feel better, even if it meant singing or writing him a mushy poem. 

 

* * *

 

Being with Raphael was an overwhelming experience. He was so full of passion and full of fire and Leo loved it...but also hated it. 

Their emotions were mixed towards each other, one minute they would hate each other more than anything in the universe and would want to kill each other with their bare hands, and then they would love each other more than anything and would risk their lives for each other.

It confused Donnie and Mikey more than anything, but if Raph and Leo were happy with the strange relationship that they had then it made them happy. 

 

* * *

 

It was stupid and perfect all at the same time. 

Raph had asked him to marry him. 

He was startled at first, they’d never talked about marriage and to Leo, Raph was the last person he expected to want to marry someone, to have that kind of security. 

But he said yes, how could he not?

And he never regretted it. 

 

* * *

 

“Is Raph okay?” Leonardo said as he entered the lab. 

“He’s ingested some cocaine, I think it was thrown at him, when we confronted that gang of drug dealers, when he wakes up, no doubt he’ll be high.” he said and Leo groaned, which only made Donnie grin. “And as his mate, it is your duty to look after him.”

“You’re the doctor.” Leo said. 

“I have my own mate to look after.”

“His ankle is twisted, that’s hardly comparable to a drug high.” Leo said sternly, but Donnie had left the lab. 

“‘eo?” Raph said, his usually golden eyes, dull and bloodshot.

“Raph? Are you okay?” he asked, sitting at his side. 

“Good, good, you smell...awesome.”

“You’ve been exposed to some...drugs, I...I don’t know how long the effects will last.” 

“Hopefully forever.” Raph sighed. 

“Just rest.”

“Leo, let’s have sex.” Raph said, seriously. 

“Maybe when you’re better.” 

“Now.” he said firmly.

“Raph, get off me.” Leo said, realising that his brother had a tight grip on his arm. 

“Nah.” he grinned and didn’t see Leo’s fist until it was too late. 

“LEO!” Donnie exclaimed from the doorway. “Did you just knock him out?”

“I don’t know how to administer any...um.”

“Are you high as well Leo…?”

“Could you check me?” Leo asked worried that his sudden anger was a reaction to the drugs. 

“Looks like I’m in charge for tonight.” Donnie sighed and checked Leo over. 


End file.
